In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communications system, it becomes a mainstream trend for telecommunication operation to deploy a wireless local area network (WLAN) around an evolved NodeB (eNB) (or a mobile base station node B, a base station BS, a base transceiver station BTS, a wireless access point AP, and the like). In this communications system, LTE supports high-speed data transmission, and can resolve an issue of access in a case of high-speed movement, while the WLAN is suitable for low-speed access and supports a low-speed movement service. Therefore, the LTE and the WLAN need to coordinate. In a process that the LTE and the WALAN coordinate, user equipment (UE) needs to perform a network handover between the WLAN and an LTE base station.
At present, because an LTE base station cannot determine whether user equipment enters a coverage area of a neighboring network (for example, a WLAN) and cannot automatically perform a network handover for the user equipment, the user equipment still needs to perform a network handover between the WLAN and the LTE base station in a manner of manually selecting a network standard. For example, user equipment enters a supported range of a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) network, and a user selects a WiFi network by using a network standard selection menu, so that the user equipment accesses the WiFi network. For another example, user equipment enters a service range of a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), and a user selects a GSM network by using a network standard selection menu, so that the user equipment accesses the GSM network. Apparently, how a base station serving user equipment obtains a location relationship between the user equipment and a coverage area of a neighboring network (for example, a WLAN) to select in time a network that is available for a handover for the user equipment is a problem that urgently needs to be resolved at present.